Jack (Metal Saga)
"Jack" redirects here. For Team Psykick's minor member, see Jack (Original). Jack (ジャック, Jakku) is member of the Team Star Breaker, representing America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblade is Evil Befall UW145EWD. Appearance Jack has long wavy light burgundy coloured hair. He wears a blueish-green jacket with yellow highlights with a purple shirt underneath. He wears white gloves as well as a black masquerade mask that leads to a point at the nose. He also wears dark blue lipstick. In Beyblade: Metal Fury, he returns with an all new look. He removed the mask and face paint. He still has the blue lipstick and the white gloves. He swapped his original jacket for a grey one. Under that, he wears a teal shirt. He has brown trousers and a white and yellow belt. Jack has new black boots and wears something around his neck. The wardrobe change could be due to Jack being taken off the Arrangement System. Personality He is similar to Reiji but wishes to create a work of art on the Stadium while destroying his opponent's bey. He acts like some sort of artist such as when battling Ryuga and called the Peacock picture on the stadium his "Masterpiece" and is quite confident when he goes up against strong opponents like Ryuga with his Meteo L-Drago. He is also a loud-mouth like Ryuga. Despite having Evil Befall, a great bey, he is not as powerful as other Bladers like Ryuga, Gingka, Damian, and other top-rated Bladers. Also, he is the weakest member of Team Star Breaker. However he can still hold his ground against Bladers like Klaus of Team Excalibur and his Grand Capricorn. He also nearly beat Tsubasa and Earth Eagle, but he was defeated in the end. Overall, he is a very dangerous Blader. He only loses to people he underestimates. Beyblade: Metal Masters Jack debuts in Beyblade: Metal Masters at HD Academy when Zeo Abyss introduced him to team GanGan Galaxy. Jack immediately takes them to Dr. Ziggurat to get acquainted with HD Academy. Jack returns when he and Damian compete in their match against Team Excalibur. Jack begins the first round against Klaus. Klaus shows his power profusely and seems to overpower Jack until Jack releases a small percentage of his strength and dominates Klaus. When Team Star Breakers faced Team GanGan Galaxy Jack was set to face Gingka until Ryuga stepped in as a backup beyblader. Jack had the advantage nearly all the way through their battle but Ryuga was able to turn the match around revealing his full power to defeat Jack. Meteo L-Drago used it's spin steal to win the fight. Jack would be a main asset to the launch of Hades City when he and Damian would ambush Gingka Hagane and lead him into the main estate. While battling Ryuga he looked like he was going supersain kind of form when using the control boost from dr ziggurat. he was excually descriped as a never skilled balder in metal masters In the first stage of Hades City Jack would face Tsubasa Otori so Gan Gan Galaxy could pass by. Jack and Tsubasa would battle until Jack was released of his brainwashing and defeated caused by a mental breakdown after seeing the destruction Yu caused to the arrangement machine he was trapped in. Beyblade: Metal Fury Jack debuts in Beyblade: Metal Fury when he takes part in the first block of the 360 Tournament. Jack would go after the weaker bladers first and defeat nearly all of Gym Trainee's until Jigsaw would interfere and knock Jack out of the match. Battle Record Beyblade *[[Killer Beafowl UW145EWD|'Evil Befall UW145EWD']] is Jack's Beyblade. 25px Special Moves *[[Beafowl Ripper|'Befall the Ripper']]: '''Jack's first Special Move, he first used this special move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 89. *Beautiful Death: '''Jack's second Special Move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 89 to defeat Klaus. Gallery Metal Masters jack vs ryuga.png|Jack VS Ryuga Jack 4.PNG Jack 5.PNG|Jack before his battle with Ryuga Jack Constellation.PNG|Jack and the Beafowl Constellation Jack Opening Theme.PNG|Jack during Japanese Theme Jack 6.PNG Jack 7.PNG Jack 8.PNG Jack Flashback.PNG|Jack in a flashback Jack and Damian.PNG|Jack and Damian Jack and Damian 2.PNG|Jack and Damian again Jack Pic 1.png|Jack and Befall Jack Pic 2.png Jack Pic 5.png Jack Pic 3.png Jack Pic 4.png Metal Fury Jack2.PNG Jack.PNG Jack3.PNG Jack4.PNG Jack6.PNG Jack5.PNG Jack8.PNG Jack9.PNG Jack10.PNG Jack11.PNG Jack13.PNG Jack15.PNG Trivia *Interestingly, 3 of the 4 Bladers in Hades City have their Bey related with Hades. Kerbecs is the Guardian Dog of Hades, Befall is the symbolism and Destroyer (Perseus) is the mythological heroes that borrows an invisibility helmet off Hades. *When he got affected by the Arrange System, he was acting strangely. *He still uses Evil Befall, but the former members of the Team Star Breakers doesn't use the beys that Dr. Ziggurat gave them. *He is voiced by Kōki Uchiyama 内山昂輝 in Japanese. * At the end of episode 33 he seems to have purple aura even though his bey has pink aura. * It is possible that his name and special move are references to Jack the Ripper. Category:Male Category:Former Villians Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers